


Settling in

by archarcher



Category: The Wind in the Willows (2006), The Wind in the Willows - Kenneth Grahame
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher
Summary: Mole just pretends to be oblivious sometimes.
Relationships: Mole/Rat (Wind in the Willows)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/gifts).



> The first two chapters were sneakily written as a gift for Ilera. As usual unbeated, not a native speaker, not making any profit from this, etc, etc...

Ratty wasn't as calm and self-assured as people thought. He projected this image for the many advantages it gave him. So, sitting on the boat and reaching to steady Mole who was losing his balance and was about to fall over, he was in a complete loss as to how his hand ended up on his new friend's posterior. "Why did I grab him like that?" - he thought to himself and had no answer. 

Naturally Mole knew what a river was, he wasn't an idiot. Naturally. However he liked his new friend. He was so different with his slim build, clad in a swimming suit, with a charming face. He emitted special vibes. And his smell! Mole has often made himself seem a clueless fool. He wasn't manipulative but it often helped him in a bind. Mole didn't forget to turn and stomp around the boat as he felt a light touch. He was starting to like Ratty more and more. Why doesn't he move in with him?

"Moley, this is the best house in the world, by the very best river. Fancy a cuppa?"

Mole, wrapped in a thick blanket, nodded. He was thinking about how fetching Ratty looked while soaking wet. 

Ratty was having similar thoughts about Mole, trying to hide his growing regard for him. Moley was so naive and unexperienced that Ratty felt like he could overcome his own shyness, and help him discover the new, hidden wonders of good old England.


	2. The Move

"Well, here it is. I'm moving. We have packed everything," Mole looked around his burrow.  
Ratty also looked around and even walked the perimiter checking that they didn't forget anything. "And this?" Ratty lifted a plaid blanket.  
"A blanket. I'm leaving it here because... in case I want to come here and sit in my old home sometimes." Mole gave him an embarrassed smile.  
"What about this?"  
"Some tableware. In case I want to sit here with a cup of tea."  
"A-ha," Ratty looked aside from Mole's face because it's not polite to stare at people so intently, and nodded. "Right. Good. Let's go?"  
Mole grabbed a box and started to climb the ladder leading to the hole in the ceiling. He stopped halfway and wistfully said:  
"My sweet home... I will visit you to make sure that everything is in order. Well, it's not like I cleaned all that often," he hurriedly continued: "And I did leave in the middle of the Spring cleaning. It's not all that tidy here."  
"You can always return if you miss your burrow."  
Mole brightened and resumed his climbing. Ratty took two suitcases and followed him.

Ratty thought that since Moley permanently moved in it'd be a good idea to do something special for the occasion.  
"Oh!" exclamed Mole.  
"This's your bed. I thought that it'd be more comfortable than the old guest bed."  
"You bought it specially for me! Ratty, I'm so happy!"  
Ratty smiled, pleased, putting his weight from heels to toes and shoving his tumbs in his west.  
After a minute of quite Mole spoke:  
"I think we should put the bed into your room so we can meet the sunrise togeather."  
Ratty's eyebrows shot up but after a moment he agreed.  
"Good idea! I don't snore, neither do you. It'll be the merrier with the two of us. Why I didn't think about it myself!"

After they placed the bed in Ratty's room the two, puffing, fell on the matress. Ratty asked:  
"How do you like it? We can go to the river tomorrow." He noticed that Mole's eyes were close, his mouth slightly open, fast asleep. Ratty aranged him in a more comfortable position and found a blanket for him.

This is how Mole moved in with Ratty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ratty, I love you so much."  
"I love you too," replied Ratty without missing a beat. "But what brought it on?"  
"Today is the 14th of February," Mole's tone implied the unsaid 'obviously'.  
The two were sitting on a sofa on the porch overlooking the river. The air was crisp but the sun warmed their skin.  
"That's right," drawled Ratty. "I completely forgot about this."  
"Me as well. I haven't had anyone to celebrate Valentine's Day with before."  
"And now?"  
"Now I have us."  
Ratty squirmed, "Let us no become too mushy."  
"This's the perfect time for mushy, Ratty."  
"Well. Good point."  
They hugged.  
As soon as they parted Ratty put forth a suggestion: "We should make this day special."  
"How?"  
"Go on a small boat trip along the shore then have a picnic. After that we could lie under the shade of a tree and chat about everything and nothing. On the way back we will watch the sunset."  
"Sounds great! Then we can have a candlelight dinner."  
Ratty nodded.  
"But," Mole furrowed his brows, perplexed, "this is exactly how we spend most of our days."  
"Oh, quite. You're right!" Ratty clapped him on the shoulder. "However, this day will be special," he winked.  
"Huh? In what way?" asked Mole.  
Ratty kept quite on the topic. Mole didn't press him, because he was sure that he'll soon find out.


End file.
